


Watch

by aohatsu



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Loras is patient.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



Loras hits the ground hard, the shock of it reverberating up his spine. His sparring partner stumbles, just as surprised as Loras is that he’d fallen.

The truth is, Loras wouldn’t have fallen if he hadn’t spotted Renly just then, watching from the sidelines with a cocky smile and sex-bitten lips. He’s distracting and he knows it.

Loras purposefully gets up, taking his eyes off the brunette to focus on the match. Swords practice now, then jousting practice for the upcoming tournament at Highgarden. Renly, Loras knew, would be quite happy to wait, so long as he got to watch.


End file.
